


Head

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Unrequited Crush, before fighting belial in wmtbs 2, but not really, i ship em please sue me, it was moreso inferiority complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "I always wonder what would it feel against mine?"





	Head

**Author's Note:**

> Please sue me, thanks

Despite the destruction caused by a certainly huge fight between Bubs and the Supreme Primarch that he had once worked under for. The fallen angel found himself approaching the only thing that's left of the Supreme Primarch---Lucifer. 

Belial smirked and chuckled at the head that was left on the ground with the rubbles and dirt. 

"How the mighty Supreme Primarch had fallen in the same way his creator did." he would then let himself laugh gleefully while crouching down and grabbed the head by its hair and bringing it up close---blood drips from it but he doesn't give a care about getting dirtied by it. 

 

The fallen angel watch as those once clear blue eyes slowly loses its light along with its sight. "Your head would be a nice gift for Cilius once he wakes up, don't you think, Cifer?" he said with a laugh. 

Belial doubts that the head could even hear and see him---let alone feel that he's holding it up and in front of his face. 

He could hear the mumbling the head made and couldn't help but to have another bout of laughter almost unhinged---Belial laughs like a child and ended up rolling on the floor along with its dirt and rubble. 

"Hahaha! You---you really love your pet so much---pfft---ahahahaha!"

 

After the madness filled laughter--the fallen angel sat up and looked down at the head he's now holding with both hands---palms against its both cheeks. 

His expression was now unreadable---eyes watching those lips moved in slight movements. 

"Do you know?" Belial asked while moving his thumb across those lips. "I hate how perfect your lips were."

"It always look soft and pliable..."

"I always wonder what would it feel against mine?"

 

Belial's expression went back to its usual smile before placing the head on the floor. He would then stand up and dust himself. 

"Well, hope Sandy found your head, bye. Let's drink again someday, Cifer." 

 

With that, the fallen angel decided to see what singularity and his crew can do.  

How can the sacrificial pawn evolve to a Queen?

 

"I do expect greater things from Singularity although, I wonder if it would make me beg for more?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me @100tonberries


End file.
